Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit
A tática do Boeing 747 definitivo (do inglês, Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit) é um argumento contra a existência de Deus criado pelo biólogo naturalista e membro proeminente do Novo Ateísmo Richard Dawkins e publicado oficialmente no capítulo 4 "Porque Deus quase certamente não existe" do seu livro . Segundo Dawkins, trata-se de um "argumento da improbabilidade" - algum argumento que utiliza-se da improbabilidade de um evento ocorrer para chegar-se a uma conclusão - que tem por finalidade mostrar a improbabilidade da hipótese de design estar correta, i.e. de um projetista ser a causa da complexidade da vida presente na Terra, bem como de outras evidências de design ao nível do cosmos. Desta forma, trata-se de um contra-argumento aos argumentos teleológicos bem como contra a hipótese defendida pelo Design Inteligente, muito embora Dawkins julgue-o como um argumento definitivo (i.e. cujo poder vai além da questão do design). Sua proposta gira em torno da conhecida pergunta "quem criou Deus?" , um questionamento muito utilizado nos níveis filosoficamente baixos do ateísmo e da filosofia da religiãoExemplo de quão baixo é o argumento: http://wiki.ironchariots.org/index.php?title=Who_created_God%3F, de modo que seu argumento pode ser em última instância resumido para a pergunta-chave "Se um projetista (designer) projetou o Universo, então quem projetou o projetista?". O argumento também utiliza-se da questão da complexidade da vida biológica em relação à complexidade que, segundo o ex-professor, o próprio projetista deve ter. Desta forma, o ataque ao teísmo levaria-o a precisar explicar tanto uma fuga do regresso infinito proposto pela pergunta "quem projetou o projetista?", como também o altíssimo nível de complexidade deste projetista. Como o argumento é relativamente novo, não está muito presente em livros de filosofia da religião. Em face da apologética cristã, este é um dos argumentos ateístas mais criticados e bem refutados, existindo para ele, no mínimo, oito refutações e um comentário negativo. Tendo-se as três refutações mais comumente apresentadas, pode-se dizer que o argumento é incorreto em face da ciência (para que aceitemos uma hipótese como a melhor explicação para um evento, você não precisa da explicação da explicação), da lógica (quando argumentado que um desenhista do Universo deve ser ao menos tão complexo quanto o próprio universo, precisa-se assumir que o materialismo é correto, mas uma vez que a visão materialista é inconsistente com a existência de Deus, comete-se a falácia petitio principii - assume-se a inexistência de Deus na premissa) e da teologia (Deus, como uma mente incorpórea, não é complexo; logo, inferir complexibilidade em Deus torna-se inconsistente). Muito embora as objeções tanto de filósofos cristãos como de ateus sejam comuns e bem difundidas, leigos e principalmente membros do Novo Ateísmo vêm defendendo o argumento e tendo-o como funcional. |publicado= |língua=inglês}} Contexto e história Richard Dawkins começa o deixando claro que o Deus do qual ele está falando é o conceito abraâmico de um deus pessoal que é digno de adoração. Ele considera a existência de uma entidade destas como sendo uma questão científica, porque o universo com um deus deste seria significativamente diferente de um deus sem um, e ele afirma que a diferença seria empiricamente discernível. Logo, Dawkins conclui, o mesmo tipo de raciocínio pode ser aplicado à hipótese de Deus como a qualquer outra questão científica. Após discutir alguns dos argumentos mais comuns para a existência de Deus no capítulo 3, Dawkins conclui que o argumento do design é o mais convicente. A extremamente improbabilidade da vida e um universo capaz de tê-la requer uma explicação, mas Dawkins considera a hipótese de Deus inferior à evolução por seleção natural como explicações para a complexibilidade da vida. Como parte de seus esforços de refutar o design inteligente, ele redireciona o argumento da complexibilidade numa tentativa de mostrar que Deus precisa ter sido projetado por um projetista superinteligente, e, em seguida, passa a apresentar o seu argumento probabilístico contra a existência de Deus. Também disponível aqui, segunda revisão da página. O nome que Dawkins deu para a demonstração estatística de que Deus quase certamente não existe é a tática do Boeing 747 Definitivo (ultimate Boeing 747 gambit). Isso é uma alusão à falácia de Hoyle. Fred Hoyle teria afirmado que a "probabilidade da vida ter originado na Terra é tão grande quanto a chance de um furacão, passando por um ferro-velho, teria de construir um Boeing 747". O argumento básico contra teísmo empírico remota a pelo menos David Hume, cuja objeção pode ser popularmente declarada como "Quem projetou o projetista?", mas de acordo com Daniel Dennett a inovação do argumento de Dawkins é, primeiro, mostrar que onde o design falha em explicar a complexidade, a evolução por seleção natural é bem-sucedida e é a única solução viável e, segundo, afirmar como isso deve iluminar a confusão em torno do princípio antrópico. O argumento O argumento não é formalmente apresentado como normalmente se faz (premissas e conclusões logicamente derivadas delas), mas ao invés disso, ele é exposto em linguagem normal e, ao final do capítulo 4 de seu livro, o autor o resume em seis pontos. Estes seis pontos são normalmente considerados como a sua esquematização formal. Todavia, nesta esquematização, Dawkins não reflete bem tudo o que expôs no capítulo, pois neste ele menciona tanto o problema direto da complexidade do Designer quanto de sua causa. Por isso, a tática do Boeing 747, quando é considerada em análise, é normalmente dividida em duas linhas de pensamento, e assim cada qual é normalmente criticada separadamente. A primeira linha diz respeito aos pontos enunciados por Dawkins, cujo raciocínio é a não-inferência da existência de um Desenhista do Universo sob o problema de virmos a precisar saber "quem desenhou o Desenhista". A segunda parte diz respeito à alegação de que a Causa do Universo deveria ser pelo menos tão complexa quanto este. Além destas duas formas mais tradicionais, ainda há uma terceira maneira de expor-se o argumento, consistindo, de certa forma, na união das duas, onde a questão da origem do Desenhista é justamente criticada em função da complexidade. Primeira parte: origem A apresentação de Dawkins segundo a Wikipedia inglesa é a seguinte: De uma forma mais resumida, o argumento pode ser disposto da seguinte maneira (esta versão foi sugerida pelo filósofo e teólogo William Lane Craig): (Tradução para o português aqui) Formal Uma apresentação formal do argumento, deduzida do que ele apresenta, é como se segue: - Nota: página ainda em construção. }} Segundo Dawkins, a premissa 1 deste formato do argumento seria aquilo que os teístas tentam afirmar quando fazem alusão ao argumento teleológico e que ele afirma não acreditar ser verdade, mas por vias do argumento assume que assim seja. Segunda parte: complexidade A segunda parte é a que diz respeito à complexidade da Causa do Universo. Neste ponto, Dawkins tenta inferir que a causa de um universo são complexo quanto o nosso precisa ser no mínimo tão complexo quanto o próprio universo. Ele, todavia, parece não ter apresentado nenhuma razão filosófica que justificasse isso; apenas inferiu que deveria ser assim. Uma das maneiras onde isso é "subliminarmente" alegado jaz no trecho seguinte: }} Uma outra forma de compreender o argumento de Dawkins é pela inferência de complexidade que "necessariamente" deve haver com base na onisciência de um indivíduo. Segundo Dawkins, um ser que possui muito conhecimento "necessariamente" tem que ser complexo: Outras formulações Além destas duas visões principais sobre o argumento, outras formulações, aparentemente tentando corrigir ou melhorar o esquema do próprio Dawkins também foram criadas, além das simples apresentações. O site de contra-apologética ateísta Iron Chariots Wiki, muito embora apresente a mesma versão da Wikipédia quando enunciando o seu artigo, também apresenta uma terceira formulação para o argumento consistindo, aparentemente, da união das duas partes do Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit. Nesta versão, semelhante à esquematização formal proposta acima, menciona-se o argumento do design como fundamento para o Ultimate:Neste caso, utilizar-se-á o termo "projetista" à "desenhista" porque fica melhor. Richard Pimentel expressou o argumento da seguinte forma: }} Ainda uma outra versão do argumento foi formulada por um certo "Tom" no site de Craig Reasonable Faith: Esta versão, todavia, é bastante imprecisa, uma vez que a "correção" proposta por Tom é bastante diferente daquilo que o próprio Dawkins afirmou que propõe, escrito nos seis pontos originais. A user named as "TAICHI" also proposed his version of the argument in RichardDawkins.net: O Fundador da Teonis Wiki, Günter Borchardt, está trabalhando na sua interpretação do argumento. Segundo ele, trata-se de uma versão sarcástica, pois visa a considerar todos os maiores pontos levantados por Dawkins no capítulo 4 de tal forma a se tornar um esquema ainda melhor do que o proposto pelo próprio Dawkins. Até agora, dois esquemas vêm sendo estudados, e são os descritos abaixo: Apologética Embora Dawkins afirme que, caso o argumento seja aceito, será, em sua opinião, o mais poderoso argumento contra a existência de qualquer deus pela hipótese de design, seu trabalho tem sido um dos mais bem refutados dos últimos tempos no campo da filosofia da religião. Além de ser tido como filosoficamente inválido (veja abaixo), o argumento também falha em sua própria explicação, uma vez que Dawkins o expôs de uma forma tão abrangente quanto confusa. Como foi mostrado na seção anterior, é possível dividir-se o Boeing 747 Definitivo em duas partes, cada qual atacando a hipótese de um Designer de formas diferentes, mesmo que interrelacionadas (uma pela origem, outra pela complexidade inerente). Os seis pontos apresentados pelo biólogo no final do quarto capítulo demonstram a confusão na exposição do argumento, uma vez que a questão da complexidade sequer é mencionada no seu próprio resumo, tendo este ficado reduzido à questão do poder explicativo da teoria da evolução, à questão da origem do Projetista e à esperança de uma teoria melhor para a complexidade do cosmos, para além da vida na Terra. O resultado desta confusão é que várias maneiras de se expôr o argumento vêm sendo criadas - como foi mostrado na seção anterior - e é relativamente difícil de pensar sobre o argumento sem dividí-lo em duas partes, sendo ainda mais difícil considerá-lo de uma forma única. Ao final, fica um tanto confuso se Dawkins considera a "Hipótese de que Deus Existe" improvável apenas porque falta saber "quem projetou o Projetista", se é o alto nível da suposta complexidade de Deus que carece de explicação causal e, pela Navalha de Occam, devemos assim descartá-Lo, se é porque a suposta complexidade de Deus deveria ser explicada por aquele que projetou Deus, e assim sucessivamente ad infinitum, de modo que a hipótese de Deus suscita o problema tanto de Seu Criador como da quantidade inimaginável de complexidade deste, ad infinitum, ou ainda se por outro motivo. Em função da confusão de Dawkins, considerar-se-á na refutação a ser apresentada nesta seção a tradicional divisão do argumento em duas partes. As refutações encontradas até agora são as seguintes: ;Primeira parte - Causa # Apresentação: Formalmente, sequer é um argumento; # Premissas incorretas ou possivelmente incorretas: As "premissas" são subjetivas, i.e. o que elas estabelecem dependem muito da cosmovisão do indivíduo e do que ele crê ou não. ## Primeiro ''petitio principii: Muitas das premissas subjetivas de Dawkins são elaboradas numa visão que nega Deus desde o princípio (e.g. incompatibilidade entre evolução e design, negando hipóteses como a da evolução teísta). Logo, se tais "premissas" forem tidas como verdadeiras, o argumento entra na falácia ''petitio principii por assumir a inexistência de Deus antes de chegar à conclusão. # Atributos e definição: Deus possui o atributo de ser eterno e, daí, uma entidade necessária, sem requerir uma explicação exterior a ele mesmo. Logo, questionar-se sobre quem o criou ou requerer uma explicação aparentemente exterior para sua suposta complexidade consiste numa falácia do espantalho. # Explicação da explicação: A pergunta "quem desenhou o Desenhista?" em tratando-se de ser o Desenhista uma hipótese científica para a complexidade da vida biológica, equivalente a pedir a explicação de uma explicação, é irrelevante segundo a filosofia da ciência. (continuação) ;Segunda parte - Complexidade # Auto-contradição: Dawkins aceita a evolução por seleção natural, simples, como causa da complexidade da vida biológica mas infere que esta mesma causa seria complexa caso fosse um designer. # Incompreensão teológica: Deus, como uma mente incorpórea, é uma entidade simples. # Falácia: É uma falácia Petitio principii, pois o argumento só possui validade se o materialismo, que não é conveniente com a existência de Deus, for verdadeiro. (Artigo completo aqui) # Definição: De acordo com o teísmo clássico, Deus é uma entidade necessária e logo, por definição, infinitamente provável. # Espitemologia científica inapropriada: Dawkins infere uma epistemologia científica sobre Deus sem explicar o porquê de tal inferência ser válida, quando Deus é tradicionalmente aceito como, por ser um espírito, estar além do escopo de estudos diretos da ciência. ## Alegações não-explicadas: Dawkins assume que haja uma ligação entre ser o criador do universo e ser complexo, mas em nenhum momento ele expõe tal premissa. ## Má inferência: Dawkins, para justificar a complexidade de Deus, alega que um ser onisciente "precisa" ser complexo. Todavia, ele não expõe a ligação entre "onisciência" e "complexidade" e esta resposta em nada tem a ver com o argumento teleológico (portanto, também é um erro de estrutura). ;Inferência de explicação # Inferência de explicação sobre fato bruto: Em diferentes visões, diferentes coisas são tidas como fatos brutos que não requerem uma explicação. Dawkins tenta inferir a necessidade de uma explicação para Deus que é o fato bruto dos teístas, contrariando este princípio. # Deus como exterior ao universo: É possível considerar-se que Deus, por estar fora do Universo, não necessariamente está sob as leis deste. # Deus como exterior à razão: Há ainda a tradicional e pouco mencionada hipótese de que Deus, por sua natureza, está além da razão. Desta forma, mesmo que o argumento fosse válido por natureza, seria inútil. ;Outros # Hipocrisia/petição especial ao ateísmo sobre razão: Razão demanda análise sobre evidências, não sobre evidências que supostamente virão no futuro. Dawkins pede que sejamos racionais (consideremos as evidências), mas quando chega no quesito de Deus, diz que devemos esperar por teorias futuras ao invés de considerar as evidências que temos hoje. Trata-se, portanto, de uma proposta de fé e, se a ciência só funciona sobre a razão, a-científica. Portanto, se a hipótese da existência de Deus é mesmo uma hipótese científica, o argumento de Dawkins é incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa ao nível científico. # Incompreensão do argumento do design: O argumento do design não afirma se baseia sobre a complexidade simplesmente, mas sobre a complexidade de seres contingentes. #'Não-extinção implica Deus': Victor Reppert observou que de acordo com a própria análise de Dawkins, os teístas não estão exintos porque não crêem num delírio. # Inconsistência lógica (argumento inválido): O gran finale; mesmo que as "premissas" estivessem corretas, a conclusão não segue logicamente delas. A maior coisa que o argumento poderia afirmar é que não se deve inferir a existência de um Designer baseado na aparência de design do universo. Segue uma lista com os detalhes de cada refutação. Ao final, será considerado as demais versões do argumento apresentados segundo a , Tom e outros. Primeira parte Neste bloco jazem as críticas e respostas à "primeira parte" do argumento de Dawkins. Apresentação A crítica mais irrelevante, embora seja verdadeira, ao argumento parte tanto do apologista William Lane Craig de uma forma mais sorrateira e mais marcante pelo também apologista Greg Koukl é a de que o argumento de Dawkins, na prática, sequer um argumento é. Isso é deduzido a partir da observação de que os seis pontos do esquema de Dawkins sequer são premissas (na maioria dos casos, meras afirmações). Todavia, poderia-se argumentar que, mesmo falhando na apresentação filosófica, o que o argumento aponta poderia continuar válido. Por isso, esta objeção pode ser tida apenas como uma crítica menos significativa em relação às demais observações. Premissas inválidas Um dos problemas mais visíveis do argumento de Dawkins é que, tomando-se como base principalmente o seu esquema de seis pontos, suas premissas não necessariamente estão incorretas por natureza (algo considerado nas outras análises apologéticas), mas são inválidas ou simplesmente porque são questionáveis, ou porque contém traços de caráter subjetivo, i.e. opinião de Dawkins e de outros. O problema da presença de premissas subjetivas é que elas não são úteis para um argumento. Um argumento comumente é desqualificado ou porque possui inconsistência lógica (é falacioso) ou porque assevera um dado que não é objetivamente tido como um fato, ou melhor, porque possui uma premissa que não é como sendo verdadeira, sendo estes dois justamente os pontos para que um argumento tenha sucesso. A única maneira de se vencer no campo de premissas subjetivas é ser capaz, naturalmente na apresentação do próprio argumento, defendê-la de forma sucessiva, algo que não se verificou até hoje no campo da ciência. Versão de Dawkins As críticas às premissas subjetivas de Dawkins poderia ser expandida, mas muito dos erros dizem respeito aos pontos questionados pelas outras partes do artigo e, portanto, aqui só serão mencionadas. Segue a lista de críticas: ;Premissa 1 :Na primeira premissa, Dawkins afirma que explicar a aparência de design do universo vem sendo um dos grandes desafios ao intelecto humano. Esta premissa é subjetiva porque historicamente não existe tal desafio, uma vez que naturalmente e facilmente os seres humanos tem afirmando, por fé ou por razão, que tal aparência de design é fruto de um designer, justamente o pensamento mais lógico que se pode ter em função destas ditas aparências. Por outro lado, Dawkins começa afirmando que as chamadas evidências de design são, na verdade, aparência, o que é uma visão totalmente subjetiva darwiniana. Mais do que isso, trata-se de um fraco petitio principii, já que ao chamar tais evidências de meras aparências, a hipótese de Design já se torna desqualificada ou, no mínimo, desembasada. ;Premissa 2 :Dawkins chama de "tentador" a atribuição de design verdadeiro como hipótese correta às aparências de design. Todavia, isso não é considerado de forma objetiva, uma vez que muitos (em especial os criacionistas) concordam que não se trata de apenas uma tentação, mas sim no pensamento mais racional a se ter quando em face de evidências de design. Isso deriva da simples observação de que todos os objetos com alta complexidade cujas origens nós conhecemos são produtos de design e, logo, não é simplesmente tentador, mas racional inferir a mesma explicação à complexidade da vida biológica. ;Premissa 3 :Na terceira premissa, Dawkins considera a hipótese falsa porque esta levanta o problema maior de quem projetou o projetista. Todavia, como abordado em outros pontos, uma hipótese não se torna falsa pela ausência de explicações para ela; ignorância não justifica falsidade, i.e. mesmo que realmente não houvesse explicações para a dita complexidade de Deus (no caso, é defendido que sequer complexo Ele é), isso não justificaria que tal hipótese seja errada e/ou que "a tentação é falsa". Dawkins também assevera ser óbvio que a solução para o problema inicial da complexidade estatística não está em postular algo ainda mais improvável. Todavia, isso pode ser óbvio apenas para Dawkins, algo que não precisa ser aceito por todos (vale notar que existe uma diferença entre o ser 'lógico' e o ser 'óbvio': o primeiro segue regras de lógica, e o segundo é muito subjetivo) e, de fato, se o "algo ainda mais improvável" for uma entidade necessária (eterna) e completamente capaz de ser criadora, então esta entidade consiste numa boa solução para a improbabilidade estatística mesmo que ela mesma seja complexa. Ainda no final, Dawkins alega a necessidade de um "guindaste" e não de um "guincho celeste" como explicação para a complexidade, relacionando o primeiro com a evolução e o segundo, com Deus. Nisso, ele ignora a opinião dos que defendem uma evolução teísta, onde tanto o suposto "guindaste" quanto o "guincho celeste" estão unidos, defendendo a posição segundo a sua opinião de que ambos são realmente incompatíveis. Ou seja, é perfeitamente cabível que aceitemos a evolução como o guindaste progressista para a complexidade da vida biológica enquanto que a origem da primeira é Deus. Vale notar, também, que esta idéia apresenta-se fútil quando tratamos de todas as evidências/aparências de design, nisto incluindo as da sintonia fina do universo, cuja aparição repentina no Big Bang simplesmente desqualifica a hipótese de crescimento progressista como explicação para a sua existência. ;Premissa 4 :A alegação de Dawkins de que "O guindaste mais engenhoso e poderoso descoberto até agora é a evolução darwiniana" é outra asseveração subjetiva: se alguém discorda da real funcionalidade da evolução darwiniana, principalmente nos termos de macroevolução, então a afirmação de que ela é poderosa torna-se simplesmente inválida em tratando-se de um mecanismo que nunca teria saído do papel. Ainda antes de uma alegação criacionista, um indivíduo que defende a evolução teísta poderia argumentar de certa forma concisa que a teoria por ele defendida é ainda mais poderosa, pois não só explica a origem da vida, como a evolução darwiniana, como ainda explica a origem da primeira célula auto-replicável, abre espaço para a sintonia fina do universo e garante o propósito da vida: um guindaste tão mais poderoso que até explica problemas exteriores à própria ciência que a evolução darwiniana simplesmente é incapaz de explicar. O biólogo também alega que "Darwin e seus sucessores mostraram como criaturas vivas... evoluiram ... a partir de um início simples", quando isso não se trata de uma afirmação objetiva: um número considerável de cientistas discorda que Darwin (e seus sucessores) tenham sido capazes de fazer tal demonstração, alegando que a teoria não só possui muitos problemas, como também não se apresenta como realmente confiável. Dawkins também extrapolou quando mencionou o "início simples", não só porque nenhum cientista até hoje foi capaz de provar que houve um início simples, como também as evidências, em especial a da explosão cambriana, mostram justamente um início complexo da vida. Ao final, Dawkins também alega subjetivismo ao alegar que as evidências de design, "com segurança", não passam de ilusão, não só porque ignora os problemas da evolução já referidos, como também mais uma vez nega a idéia de evolução teísta, onde a presença de design, mesmo que pela evolução, não seriam qualificadamente possíveis de serem caracterizadas como "ilusões". ;Premissa 5 :Nesta parte, Dawkins alega que não há uma "guindaste" semelhante para a física. Se esta alegação diz respeito a um processo gradativo, então é aceitável tomar esta alegação como objetiva; todavia, se ela foi feita simplesmente em termos de 'explicação', então torna-se subjetiva, já que teístas e deístas em geral consideram Deus justamente um "guindaste" equivalente (senão ainda mais poderoso) para a física, uma alegação que notavelmente depende do insucesso do argumento de Dawkins para que possa ser considerável. Dawkins alega, também, que o darwinismo faz algum trabalho explanatório para a biologia, outra alegação que, em termos de macroevolução, também é subjetiva. Quando menciona a teoria da multiverso, Dawkins aparenta tê-la como viável quando, na prática, não só é muito contestada quanto também não soluciona o problema (veja: argumento cosmológico Kalam). Dawkins também faz uso do princípio antrópico alegando que este pode fazer-nos aceitar um pouco mais de sorte além daquilo que estamos acostumados. Tal alegação, a princípio, também soa subjetiva. ;Premissa 6 :Na parte final, Dawkins assume que não devemos perder a esperança de encontrar uma teoria explanatória para a física tal qual o darwinismo é para a biologia. Trata-se de mais uma frase subjetiva, pois depende da aceitação da teoria da evolução como verdadeira, algo que não é aceito por todos (portanto, válido para evolucionistas e mais alguns), e considerá-la "poderosa para a biologia" também depende do subjetivismo de concordar com sua veracidade. Dawkins, então, finaliza argumentando que mesmo na ausência de um "guindaste" para a física equiparado com o darwinismo da biologia, os guindastes fracos existentes atualmente (como a teoria do multiverso) são mais fortes do que a hipótese de Design, o que consiste em outra frase subjetiva, pois muitos dos ditos guindastes fracos sequer são válidos em substituir a hipótese de design (a teoria do multiverso é um exemplo), e o "obviamente" de Dawkins entra em confronto com o "óbvio" de muitas pessoas que consideram Deus como um guindaste ainda mais poderoso que a própria evolução, seja por fé, seja porque entendem mais de Deus do que Dawkins. Além do problema evidente de se ter um argumento fundamentado quase que exclusivamente em subjetivismos e falácias, muitas das argumentações recém vistas visivelmente só tem poder para um leitor que concorda previamente com Dawkins em muitos pontos, sobretudo em negar a natureza do Deus cristão para poder questionar-se sobre a origem deste (espantalho) e aceitar a teoria da evolução darwiniana como totalmente correta. Todavia, a maioria dos indivíduos que se enquadram no grupo que compartilha de tais visões já são ateus; poucos são os cristãos que se encontram no lado de Dawkins. Desta forma, mesmo que toda a estrutura do argumento fosse válida, ele seria praticamente inútil do ponto de vista de aceitação por requerer um perfil de leitor já aceitando metade do caminho para se tornar ateu. Se, ainda por cima, o ponto de vista de Dawkins de que estes pré-requerimentos são mesmos incompatíveis e opostos à idéia de Deus, então tais premissas subjetivas tornam-se numa falácia petitio principii, pois para aceitar o argumento, deve-se aceitar as premissas subjetivas, e estas mesmas já estariam negando Deus. Atributos e definição Um dos maiores problemas da Tática do 747 e que é demonstrado tanto na primeira quanto na segunda parte é a falácia do espantalho que Dawkins cria ao pedir por explicações para o Designer do universo ignorando algumas questões básicas de alguns conceitos de Designer, como o conceito do Deus cristão segundo a teologia tradicional, onde Deus é, por atributo, uma entidade eterna e, por definição, uma entidade necessária e a "primeira causa não-causada". É de largo entendimento na filosofia a questão da existência de entidades necessárias e contingentes. Esta relação é relativamente bem expressa na primeira premissa do argumento cosmológico de Leibniz: Tudo o que existe tem uma explicação da sua existência (seja na necessidade de sua própria natureza ou numa causa externa). Necessidade Há ainda uma refutação postulada por William Lane Craig e largamente aceita por defensores do Design Inteligente que diz respeito à suposta necessidade de se ter uma "explicação da explicação" para que a segunda seja cientificamente aceita como a correta explicação para um fato. Esta refutação é especialmente aplicável ao conceito proposto pelo Design Inteligente, que tenta estabelecer, pelas evidências, que a hipótese de design é a melhor hipótese para explicar a complexibilidade de algumas coisas do Universo, como a vida biológica ou a sintonia fina de constantes e quantidades presentes. Como Craig esclarece, na própria ciência que Dawkins defende não existe a necessidade de sabermos a explicação de uma dada explicação para que a segunda possa ser estabelecida como a melhor explicação para um dado evento. Aplicado à questão, não é necesário que se saiba qual é a explicação do Designer para que se infira que a hipótese de design é a melhor hipótese para explicar-se a complexibilidade da vida na Terra; trata-se de uma questão fora do problema que, muito embora pudesse ser considerada, em nada atrapalha o problema em análise. Falha por invalidade prática: inconsistência lógica Relacionada à primeira refutação e muito defendida por Craig, mesmo que as premissas fossem corretas, ainda assim a conclusão de Dawkins de que "Deus provavelmente não existe" não segue logicamente das premissas. Segundo uma análise mais apropriada do que a realizada pelo biólogo, a maior conclusão que se poderia tirar do seu argumento, mesmo que todo ele estivesse correto, é de que não devemos inferir a existência de Deus baseado na aparência de design presente no universo, sobretudo na vida biológica, mas antes devemos procurar outros argumentos para fazer tal inferência como, por exemplo, o cosmológico. Desta forma, o argumento de Dawkins jamais tem o poder para concluir que "Deus quase certamente não existe". Segunda parte Este é o bloco das críticas que dizem respeito à questão da complexidade relacionada a Deus. Auto-contradição No que diz respeito à segunda parte do argumento, Dawkins aparentemente entra numa auto-contradição. Por um lado, Dawkins define a evolução por seleção natural como algo realmente simples, e que com sua simplicidade é capaz de explicar a complexidade da vida biológica. Isso equivale dizer que a causa da complexibilidade, quando se tratando da seleção natural, é simples. Todavia, ele também infere que caso a hipótese de designer fosse verdadeira, o designer deveria ser no mínimo tão complexo quanto o que havia sido projetado. Em outras palavras, caso a causa da complexidade da vida biológica fosse um projetista, esta causa deve ser complexa. Isso pode ser tido como uma contradição, mais bem visualizado pela pergunta: porque quando Dawkins propõe que a causa da complexidade da vida biológica é a seleção natural ele admite que esta causa seja simples, mas quando a hipótese de design é mencionada, ele infere que necessariamente ela precisa ser complexa? Mente é incorpórea De acordo com a teologia clássica, Deus é uma mente que, sendo então desprovida de partes, não é complexa, já que mentes são simples. Falácia petitio principii Entidade necessária Demais versões Demais críticas Além das repostas teológicas e filosóficas, Dawkins também recebeu críticas por outras questões, como a apresentação do seu argumento ao longo do capítulo 4, muitas das quais são direcionadas ao livro inteiro. Um primeiro ponto que pode ser mencionado diz respeito à organização da exposição do argumento. Segundo alguns, Dawkins não utilizou-se de uma maneira concisa e organizada, mas bagunçada e desordenada de expôs seus pontos e críticas, o que levou aos filósofos a abordarem o argumento de, no mínimo, duas formas diferentes (como visto acima). Além da desorganização, Dawkins também é acusado de ter exposto seu trabalho de uma forma que parece-se com uma "estratégia" que visa forçar a aceitação do argumento de forma irracional, como que sob uma certa pressão psicológica, ao invés de através de um raciocínio crítico. Contra-apologética Alguns ateus, incluindo o próprio Dawkins, manifestaram algumas observações às refutações propostas, sobretudo sobre as mais apresentadas: as de Craig e Plantinga. Dawkins escreveu sobre sua presença numa conferência em Cambridge patrocinada pela Templeton Foundation, quando ele desafiou os teólogos presentes a apresentar ao argumento de que um criador do universo com tal complexidade teria de ser complexo e improvável. De acordo com Dawkins, a resposta mais forte foi a objeção de que ele estava impondo uma epistemologia científica numa questão que reside além da esfera da ciência. Quando teólogos dizem que Deus é simples, quem é um cientista como Dawkins "para ditar aos teólogos que o seu Deus tem que ser complexo?" Dawkins escreveu que ele não teve a impressão de que aqueles que empregaram esta defesa "evasiva" estavam sendo "propositadamente desonestos", mas estavam "definindo-se numa Zona de Segurança epistemológica onde argumento racional não os poderia atingir porque eles haviam declarado por decreto que ele não poderia." Os teólogos, ele diz, exigem que deve haver uma primeira causa, ao qual pode-se dar o nome de Deus. Dawkins responde que precisa ter sido uma causa simples, e ele responde que Deus não é um nome apropriado para ela, a menos que Deus seja despojado de suas associações normais. Dawkins deseja que a primeira causa seja um "auto-''bootstrapping'' guindaste" que vagarosamente ergue o mundo até a sua complexidade atual. Postular-se um primeiro movedor que é capaz de indulging em design inteligente é, na opinião de Dawkins, "uma total abdicação da responsabilidade de achar-se uma explicação." Ele diz que ele não requere uma explicação estritamente científica, mas o que qualquer teoria honesta que diz respeito aos fenômenos complexos do mundo natural requere é um guindaste e não um skyhook. O trecho que segue diz respeito à análise dos comentários de Dawkins bem, como daqueles que tentaram ajudá-lo. Explicação da explicação Complexidade Notas Referências * In the beginning there was......complexity? * * * * * * * * * Veja também * Materiais sobre o argumento * Richard Dawkins * Ultimate Boeing-747 gambit/Mais * Who Created God? - Uma análise bem-feita por John N. Clayton a respeito do problema. * Uma refutação similar * Mais observações sobre o argumento * Derrubando o Boeing 747, por lucianohenrique. Neo-Ateísmo, um Delírio * O Delírio de Dawkins exposto Parte 1 * Documentos sobre Dawkins * In the beginning there was......complexity? - Como que uma revisão do argumento. Category:Argumentos contra a existência de Deus